


Collection

by Pizza_Of_My_Eye



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, dumb arguments, laughing while having sex, thin walls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizza_Of_My_Eye/pseuds/Pizza_Of_My_Eye
Summary: A space for me to cross-post my resident evil shorts and drabbles that don't fit as stand alone stories.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Collection

Before Carlos, you had never laughed before during sex. 

It had always been this super serious event, something you needed prep time and the proper head-space for. Discovering that sex could be fun and even goofy had been one of this best parts of your relationship with him so far. Learning that not every time had to be intense and overly heartfelt and end in deep professions of undying love. 

That kind certainly had its perks, but so did a quick romp on the couch after he made you laugh so hard you snorted and he thought it was the cutest thing he’d ever heard. 

Or like tonight, when mid-session, your next-door neighbors started to have a very loud argument over, judging from the bits you could make out, him cheating on her in a dream. 

At first, you had both made a valiant effort to ignore it. The walls of your apartment were paper thin and it wasn’t unusual to hear your neighbors moving around or listening to music. Hell, they had probably been able to hear you shout Carlos’ name when he pulled three back-to-back orgasms from you with his mouth, only minutes before. 

But then - _“I can’t control what you make me do in your own head, Pamela, damn!”_

You snorted and Carlos stopped mid-thrust, burying his face in your neck and shaking with silent laughter. You can’t help but join him until you're both breathless and desperately trying to not accidentally laugh out loud and embarrass the otherwise nice couple that lived next to you. 

Somehow, Carlos managed to pull himself together enough to start moving again and that first thrust startled a surprised, too loud moan from deep in your throat. Eyes glittering with mirth, he hushed you and covered your mouth with one large hand. You licked his palm until he pulled away with a laugh. 

Mercifully, the strange argument either ended there or they moved to another room, so you and Carlos could re-focus on each other. Your belly sort of ached from laughing, but it somehow made it feel all the more better when he moved inside you, the burning in your muscles complimenting the deep pleasure beautifully. 

“God, you better never dream-cheat on me,” you mused aloud, tilting your hips and wrapping your legs around his waist so his cock hit the most sensitive part inside you more consistently. 

Carlos huffed, increasing his pace. “Wouldn’t _dream_ of it.” 

“You’re horrible,” you groaned, even as you could feel yourself tightening around him. Despite the pun, you were getting close. 

“I think it’s actually pronounced _adorable_ and I wholeheartedly agree - fuck,” he finished his teasing with a moan, hands digging into your hips. “Fuck, I wanna come, angel, please tell me you’re almost there.”

“Close, baby, please don’t stop.” 

You threw your head back as Carlos snaked a hand between your bodies and found your clit, rubbing the little pearl relentlessly until your legs started to shake and you were writhing under him. As you fluttered with the aftershocks, he soon followed, coming inside you with a yell he muffled into your neck. 

After, when Carlos was still collapsed against you, his head pillowed on your breasts, you idly trailed your fingernails down his spine, watching the goosebumps that erupted in their wake. “Do you think we ever entertain them half as much with our arguments?”

He lifted his head and looked up at you, his messy hair almost covering his eyes entirely like a shaggy sheepdog. “I dunno. Last week you did yell at me for drinking orange juice wrong.”

“Wrong? You were standing with the fridge open drinking straight from the carton!” 

“I needed the vitamin C. Would you rather me _die_ of _scurvy_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a request in the comments or come say hi on tumblr (swampofiniquity)


End file.
